


Blue Moon

by szikra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up feeling about a thousand ants moving all around his right hand… No, for the second thought they were not ants, it just went totally numb. He also felt a strange weight on his chest, so he opened one eye and tried to process the picture: an arm on his chest and a big, muscular back next to him, lying on his arm. It took him a moment to recognize the man lying on him. Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niquesse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Niquesse).



> I used the term Blue Moon as the second full moon in a month.  
> Thanks to Niq for the betaing. :)

Stiles woke up feeling about a thousand ants moving all around his right hand… No, for the second thought they were not ants, it just went totally numb. He also felt a strange weight on his chest, so he opened one eye and tried to process the picture: an arm on his chest and a big, muscular back next to him, lying on his arm. It took him a moment to recognize the man lying on him. Derek Hale.  


“What the… what the hell?” he mumbled and tried to pull out his hand under Derek. “Derek! Derek, what the hell are you doing… Derek!”  
Derek let out a little growl of his throat and rolled to his side, freeing Stiles arm, but immediately grabbing it with his other hand.  
“It was blue moon yesterday” Derek said in low voice. “I drank a bottle of whiskey before midnight, then I changed and I ate a whole deer. I have hangover.”  


“Yeah, right, totally explaining you in my bed” Stiles said, and wanted to add something about how his father is the Sheriff and that Derek practically broke into their house, but then it made him think about how he did the same with Scott, so he just shook his head. Well, after he started to feel his hand, it was not that bad at all, Derek warming him, hugging him… Though he never imagined to wake up with a boy, but… Even if he admitted that sometimes he found Danny (and well, yes, also other boys, because he had eyes) handsome, that didn’t count because Danny himself sometimes appreciated different actresses with the other boys in the locker room, and not their clothes, but their skin, beauty, body shape… even if Danny did it from a different viewpoint, he found girls nice. And if Stiles really thought about it, he _definitely_ found Derek handsome… and sometimes scary… but his heart now was not beating with fear under Derek’s arm.  


“You are excited” Derek mumbled. “I swam in the river and I wanted to warm up after it, and my senses lead me here.”  
“Right” nodded Stiles. “Maybe if you close the window, it would be still warm inside.”  
“It’s still warm inside” said Derek and leaned closer to him, almost burying his head into Stiles shoulder – but the next moment he was biting Stiles, with human teeth and a wolf’s intentions. He was playing, still feeling the wolf and the alcohol inside him, but even if Stiles felt that Derek was not serious, that he didn’t intend to hurt him, only to tease him, he could not stand it without a wince. Derek stopped, his breath was slightly tickling Stiles shoulder.  
“I don’t want to hurt you” Derek said. “I just… I don’t have a pack.”  
“I don’t want your bite” Stiles responded.  


“I know” Derek rolled over him and looked into his eye. Maybe he wanted to say something more, but he dropped his head onto Stiles chest and they stayed still for a few minutes. Stiles felt his heart pounding as he raised his arm to hug Derek, and Derek started to sniff his chest, his lips brushed over Stiles’ collarbones and then his throat… Oh, god, Derek was kissing his throat.  
And not only kissing. He found a soft spot and licked it, then Stiles felt Derek’s lips closing around it and his blood thumping in his ears as Derek sucked his neck, kissed it, softly bit it, then buried his head into Stiles’ neck, sniffing him, rubbing his nose, his cheeks to him. Stiles’ hand slid into Derek’s hair at some point, and he couldn’t hold back a few low moans.  
He wanted to sink into the feeling of Derek around him, but the sight of his alarm clock dragged him back into reality.  
“Derek… Derek, it’s four thirty and I have school this morning… Derek!”  


Derek growled but rolled back to the bed, and in that moment Stiles felt the cool March wind touching him instead of Derek’s warm skin. It was enough for him to took Derek’s hand, and draw it around him, until Derek was spooning and hugging him. “ _Unbelievable_ ”, Stiles thought, this man around him, on a Thursday’s morning, Derek Hale, who was famous for his coldness… Even if Stiles’d seen him smile, he couldn’t believe that Derek was this carefree with him just a few minutes ago. It made him happy – and sad at the same time, sad, because he was afraid that it’d never happen again, and that Derek will go back to his coldness, because he’d never believe that he deserved a few nice moments, like these. His human senses would beat the wolf’s that told him to come here, to Stiles. Maybe Derek will not talk to him for weeks. The thought made Stiles’ fingers softly move on Derek’s hand, fondling the back of his hand and his fingers, trying to tell him without words that “it’s all okay”, before his comfort made him drift back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up for his alarm clock, he thought he only dreamt it all. Derek was nowhere, his window was closed and his blanket was still over him. Only the little purple mark on his neck proved that Derek was there, in his room, in his bed, sleeping and playing with him, like a tamed wolf.


End file.
